


Jealousy

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Left alone on Earth for months on end, the reader fights the loneliness by hooking up with an old friend. However, when The Master finds out he makes it clear that he is not so fond of sharing what is his.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Jealousy

"Who is Charlie?“

You glanced up from your book, the thick volume tumbling from your hands as you met The Master’s burning gaze. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t make him vanish with your mind - not some kind of waking nightmare or telepathic attack from a distant alien race. You supposed that would be too kind. 

The Master stood there in the doorway - you definitely hadn’t had two doors a minute ago; must be the TARDIS - flesh and bones, arms folded, eyes blazing like a flaming warrior on his way to war. No weapon but then he never needed one, not with fury like his. His hands, so strong and responsible for so much death, twitched against his chest as he fought to control his emotions, dirty and covered in dried blood. 

He’d grown out his hair, the dark strands now flopping across his forehead, and you had to admit that the scruffy beard had your mind imagining all manner of unspeakable things. Quick to push that thought away, unable to fall down that hole again, you distracted yourself with a brief spell of tidying your already immaculate space. 

Like fire licking at your skin, slowly creeping up your body, you felt his gaze burning you the entire time. It was foolish to think that you could ignore him and that he would just get back in his TARDIS and fly away. A distant part of your mind wondered if that was what you really wanted at all but you adamantly ignored that traitorous voice. 

At the first moment you came within his reach, The Master grabbed your arm and tugged you towards him. His fingers curled around your flesh, digging in just hard enough to hurt. "I asked you a question. Who is Charlie?”

“No one. A friend.” You tore your arm free, backing away a few steps. “It’s not important.”

“It’s very important.”

“It’s been six months, Master. What did you expect me to do? Sit around and cry? I got sick of being alone.”

The Master’s eyes darkened. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled a phone out. You almost congratulated him for joining the technological revolution - in all your time travelling together, you had never once seen him use anything like a phone - but the words died on your lips when you caught sight of the case. 

It was yours, lost two years ago on some distant alien planet - or so you’d thought. You leapt forward and snatched the phone from his hand, as if it would make any difference. He had obviously looked through it already. “Where did you get this?”

“You left it behind on the TARDIS after we visited Alipraxius. That’s not important though. Go on, ask me what is important. You obviously don’t know.”

Compelled to do as he ordered, recognising on some deep level that this was not the safest time to snap back at him, no matter how much he deserved it, you muttered, “What is important, Master?”

“The genius of the men that created these devices. It’s amazing. They collect so much information about you and the people you talk to. See, I got bored and went back through all your messages and what did I find? That you’ve been talking to Charlie - and far more beside - for almost five years. Gotta say, you have a real artistic eye in your photographs. Not that it’s your eyes anyone would be looking at.”

You froze. He really had been through everything then. For one brief moment, you wondered whether he’d enjoyed looking at you, spread out naked on a bed, but that curiosity quickly turned into anger. You and Charlie were both consenting adults. He had no right to judge you. “So?”

“All the time you were travelling with me, you lied to me. Kept dear old Charlie a secret from me this entire time.”

“We were just hooking up. It wasn’t serious - at least not until you dumped me back home without a word or an apology - and I don’t really see how this is any of your business either way." 

The Master was suddenly right in your space, backing you against the wall without laying a single finger on you. The dark, possessive gaze was more than enough to leave you squirming against the hard surface. He slammed his hands either side of your face, boxing you in. His body pressed against yours, powerful and all encompassing. 

His scruffy beard scratching against your cheek, a shiver ran down your spine as he whispered, "I don’t like sharing what is mine, love.”

“I didn’t realise that I was yours at all.”

All of The Master’s weight shifted off you as he stepped back, regarding you with a curious mixture of genuine hurt and confusion. It wasn’t often that his cool, calculating facade slipped this far. “You think that I’d let just anyone travel with me?”

Your mouth went dry beneath the intensity of his stare. Quietly, you admitted, “I always assumed I was nothing more than another distraction to keep you entertained when you got bored or needed a willing diversion for your latest scheme.”

“Well. That was your mistake." 

"An easy one to make seeing how you always treated me like I’m disposable.”

The Master narrowed his eyes and for an awful moment you thought that he would storm away and that would be it. No more out of the blue visits or trips to far flung planets where you’d run around and dethrone the monarchy before breakfast. Worse than that, though, no more wild smiles and manic grins, no more chaos. No more Master. 

Just as you accepted your fate, using your last moment to memorise the lines of his face before he vanished from your life forever, The Master slipped a hand behind your neck and pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss. There was no holding back, no pretence. Only years of repressed passion, want and desire. A pleasurably sharp jolt ran through your body as he nipped at your lower lip, sucking on the bite to soften the pain. 

His other hand slid slowly down your body and cupped your ass. You moaned into the kiss, rolling your hips against his, searching for friction to satisfy the growing heat between your legs. Threading your fingers through his hair - the new, extra length providing a good hold - you tugged gently, harder the second time when you felt him whimper against your swollen lips. You couldn’t get close enough to him, finally within touching reach of the intimacy you’d craved since the first time you met. 

Too much, too soon, The Master broke away. He wet his lips and straightened his waistcoat, never taking his eyes off you. Then he turned on his heels and headed to his TARDIS, slipping inside without another word. 

You stood frozen against the wall for a good minute, waiting for the distinctive wailing of the ship as it vanished, because how else could this possibly end, before The Master stuck his head out the door. Tapping his fingers against the frame, he said, “Tick tock, love. Time waits for no one. Are you coming or not?”


End file.
